Merry Christmas Derek
by Dasey123
Summary: Derek only  wants  one thing  for  Christmas  and that is  Casey  one  Shot


An: this just one shot but its a dasey fan fic

It would be my first time writing a one shot I don't own life with Derek nor if I did I would so may make Dasey Happen

**Marry Christmas Derek**

The holidays were here and Casey had been happy for them all day she was singing and dancing around the house it was Yet another Christmas at McDonald- Venturi house hold everyone was happy but not Derek he was not Happy as for Derek he only Celebrated Derekus the Holiday he made up and this year everyone was Celebrating Christmas and not Derekus , Derek Had been in his room his door was Locked he had not wanted to hear any one. _stupid Christmas stupid Christmas tree_ he thought he knew that Casey had been Happy all day since they both got home from Queens she had been singing Christmas songs in the car watch had made Derek mad but he did not do any thing about it had no time for her say Der-ke nor had he wanted to , He could hear Casey singing he had loved her singing but he was not in the Christmas mood .

While the rest of the family was downstairs Decorating the Christmas Tree they notice that some one was missing "were's Derek?" asked George everyone looked at each other and notice that Derek was not with them " Properly in his room sleeping or some thing like that" said Casey they all looked at her "what me get him I don't think so I'm the last person that he once to see" she said no one said any thing they just looked at her and told her that she should get him, Casey had really not wanted to get Him but since it was all Most Christmas she thought of get him so she goes upstairs and walks in to Derek's Room " do you ever knock Spacey ?" Asked Derek looking at her , Casey looked at back at him " Derek everyone wants you downstairs why don't you join us we are Decorating the Christmas Tree" said Casey Derek looked at her " no I think I'm fine in my room thank you now why don't you just Leave and go" he said a bit annoyed Casey just looked at Him " come Der it will be fun and its Christmas" she said ,"Casey Casey I don't do Christmas I only do Derekus Remember and this year there is Derekus Since you guys Deside to do Christmas" he said . Casey looked at him and siged " only you would Celebrate a Holiday After yourself Derek and you can Still have Derekus Derek so now come on" she said to him . Derek looked at her " no all stay in my room you go have fun on Christmas" he said. Casey was starting to Get annoyed at her Step-Brother " what can I do to make you come down" she said still annoyed Derek looked at her then smairks " if I can have you for Christmas that would make me come down" he said to her with a smile , Casey looked at him " what that not what I ment Derek" she said and walked way and said some thing " your in possible she had Mumbled so that Derek could not hear.

As Casey Leaves he gets up thinks for looks at the calendar and see that is only the 24 and Christmas eve is today _oh great its Christmas eve today how fun is that _he thought to him self and then fall a sleep. Everyone was stil down stares laughing and singing and dancing enjoying themselves and then they all went to bed But Casey could not Sleep she was think about what Derek had said he wanted her she gose to his room "Derek are you wake I can't sleep" she said. Derek Mumbles some thing that Casey could not Catch. Derek Wakes up "what do you want Princess" he ask her in his Sleep voice. " I can't Sleep Der I keep thinking about what you said that you wanted me is that some Prank or did you really mean it Derek" she said Derek looked at her still tried he had not wanted to talk all he wanted was just to sleep " all tell you in the morning Case now leave" he said Casey walks way going to her room . As Casey Leaves Derek goes back to sleep.

The Morning Comes and its Christmas Casey had not slept at all she goes down stares and everyone was there but not Derek he was stil Sleeping but she wanted to know if meant what he said to her "Merry Christmas Casey" said Nora her mother then after George then the rest of them they were all open there Gifts " we could not wait to open them' Marti had said Casey Smiled and looked at her Younger Step-sister " were's Derek why is he not up" George asked everyone looked around and notice that he was not here . Casey Had Jumped " all get him" she said and smiled walking up stare leaving everyone in wonder, Walking up stares Casey goes in to Derek's room "Der Walk up it Christmas" she said . Derek wakes Up "huh what Christmas already" he say sleep as was just waking up Casey looked at him and smiled he looked kinda cute when he just wakes up she notice that when he wakes up but only to her self " yes it Christmas all ready" she said . Derek does not say any thing just some Mumbles and that was about it "everyone has all read open there gifts so we better go and open ours" Casey Had said . Derek looked at her " don't care about the Gifts I just want one thing and that one thing is some one that is Better then any gift" he said then realized that it sound Sappy but some time Casey had made him act Sappy " and who would that be Derek?" Casey had asked him , Derek looked at her " for get lets go downstairs Princess" he said and goes down stares leaving Casey confused .

As Derek goes downstairs everyone see him and wish him a Merry Christmas but it did not feel the same he only wanted a Merry Christmas From some one that he wanted " Smerek look what I got for Christmas" Marti had said and showed him Derek smiled and did not say any thing. Casey Come's down see everyone she had finely relized what Derek had wanted for Christmas and that was her she smiled as she was come down the Stares seeing everyone open Gifts and smile she runs to Derek and Kisses him known that the family was watching but she did not care Derek kiss her back then breaks the kiss " took you long enough princess to realize " he had said Casey Smiled feeling a bit going bit red from the embarrassment and knowing that ever one was looking at her everyone Cheered watch made Casey happy she smiled sti bit red " Merry Christmas Derek" she said and kissed him again Derek smiled as he kissed her and from there on the family Had a lovely Christmas and Casey and Derek were together.

**Okay so I think this blah the story but had been in my head for some time and I had to get it out but it really had not turned out the way it was in my head Merry Christmas everyone Oh and Merry Derekus to you all too**


End file.
